Again
by AishaKara
Summary: La desgracia que nadie esperaba se hizo presente, todo era demasiado para Shizuko la situación la sobrepasaba y Yamaken lo sabia, el estaria ahi para ella. AVISO. si no has leido el manga puede que esto contenga spoiler pero si eres rudo y aun asi quieres entrar adelante :)


Hola de nuevo yo... bueno en mi anterior historia (que fue la primera que subí) me a panique y olvide poner notas xD en fin este es el segundo one-shot que subo con la pareja de Shizuko y Yamaken , en realidad la prefiero con Haru pero me pidió una amiga una historia asi, si les gusto o no, si quieren darme de jitomatazos o darme flores lo que sea si lo dejan en un comentario me ayudaria mucho a mejorar

Todo había sido muy rápido, la llamada telefónica que nunca espero recibir lo obligaron a pisar la casa de la que se prometió alejarse pero no podía dejar a Shizuko sola, jamás se lo perdonaría. El rubio llego lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar la cara de desolación de todos los ahí presentes solo le confirmaron que nada era una broma, aunque se negara a creerlo, busco a Shizuko con la mirada, la encontró abrazada a Natsume, estaba tan deshecha y tan rota que jamás olvidaría el estrujo que dio su corazón al verla, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el apenas y pudo pronunciar su nombre antes de que ella terminara deshaciéndose en pedazos en sus brazos.

El policía solo llego a confirmar la noticia que un lugareño había dado, Haru había muerto, los informes decían que el pelinegro realizando su labor de pescador había accidentalmente resbalado al rio, y este había aumentado el doble de su cauce por las lluvias, y eso era algo que nadie creía, porque Haru sabía nadar, Haru era hábil, el simplemente no podía morir y eso era algo que hasta Yamaken creía, el oficial conto que Haru tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, "se desmayó" pensó Yamaken "se desmayó y murió ahogado" y así fue , esa fue la explicación que dio el oficial. Yamaken sintió a Shizuko temblar, finalmente se desmayó. Sasayan lo ayudo a acostarla en una cama. Yamaken era médico, sabía que la situación había sobrepasado a Shizuko y eso la llevo a colapsar. En la sala miro a Yuzan como jamás pensó verlo, siempre pensó que era bastante distante con su hermano, desde la escuela, pero ahora estaba con los ojos hinchados, llorando como un niño en los brazos de su mujer, la frase "al final la sangre llama" rondo su cabeza, Mitsuyoshi de había deshecho los puños golpeando la pared, al final salió a fumar un cigarrillo y Natsume con la aprobación de Sasayan salió a consolarlo.

Sasayan parecía fuerte y entero ante la situación y sin embargo las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, nadie creía que Haru había muerto. Shizuko despertó alterada y gritando, Yamaken corrió a su lado para darle refugio en sus brazos donde la dejo llorar hasta que se durmiera. A él también le dolía por muy frio que pudiera parecer Haru fue su amigo y su rival, le dolía perderlo de esa forma pero sabía que si había alguien que sufría mas que todos era Shizuko y en medio del dolor se prometió jamás dejarla sola.

Se quedó con ella en el funeral, vio por primera vez a los padres de Haru desde la boda con Shizuko y a la mujer que era su tía hecha pedazos en los brazos de Mitsuyoshi. En esa ocasión Shizuko no lloro, no dijo nada, fue hasta cuando enterraban el féretro que se rompió, grito y lloro, lloro como jamás había llorado y Yamaken se juró a si mismo que aunque el alma se le hiciera pedazos no la dejaría sola, porque él sabía que así se sentía ella, sola como nadie más en la tierra.

En los cuatro años siguientes Yamaken se convirtió en el confidente, el incondicional, el sostén de Shizuko, la visitaba a menudo por no decir todos los días , comían juntos y en ocasiones el la invitaba a salir, la llevaba a su casa y contrario a lo que muchos pensaran el nunca tomo su mano o acaricio su cabello, nunca intento conquistarla, sonaría como un mal chiste, ella una pobre viuda frágil e indefensa y el un zorro astuto esperando a cazarla, pero Yamaken no era un mal chiste él era un caballero que aunque siguiera enamorado de ella jamás le tocaría un cabello, porque sabía que aunque Shizuko pareciera repuesta su corazón seguía hecho pedazos.

En una ocasión la invito al cine para ver una película que ella esperaba con ansias, cuando paso a recogerla, noto que había dejado su cabello suelto y que la veía más hermosa que antes, su corazón palpitaba como cuando era un adolescente y se sintió culpable, porque sabía que Shizuko jamás le correspondería, porque la sonrisa de ella se había marchado con Haru, porque sabía que aunque lo negara le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con ella , tal vez en el fondo si era un zorro pero se negó a creerlo.

Cuando ella le pregunto cómo se veía, el solo puso responder "bien", quería decirle que nunca había visto una mujer más bella en la tierra y que sus cabellos le recordaban la hilo de la araña de aquel poema, pero recordó que una de las muchas veces que había llorado en sus brazos contándole cosas de Haru, ella menciono que él le había ducho aquel cumplido, sabía que decirle algo más que bien era desnudarle su corazón y que ella no estaba lista para recibirlo.

Cuando iban de camino al cine había una desviación del camino que pensaba usar Yamaken, uso una ruta alterna que termino dando a unas calles cerca de donde había sido el incidente de Haru, se lamentó de haber tomado esa decisión cuando vio el labio de Shizuko temblar, pero ella no lloro ni dijo nada, pensó que estaba molesta cuando vieron la película pero su cara reflejaba la serenidad habitual en ella. Antes de que la llevara a su casa Shizuko le pregunto si podían ir a ver los fuegos artificiales del verano, Yamaken no puso peros y ambos disfrutaron del espectáculo nocturno, cuando vio su cara iluminada por las luces artificiales, Yamaken pensó que era una escena muy cliché que en ese momento quisiera besarla, pero el siempre controlaba sus impulsos, y no se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era, hasta que un simple gesto de ella lo alterara completamente. Shizuko había sonreído, no sabía cómo ni por qué pero esa curva de sus labios mando al diablo todo su autocontrol, acerco su cara a la suya y le robo un beso a esos labios que se prometió jamás tocar.

Sabía que lo había arruinado, aunque ella no dijo nada Yamaken prefería que le hubiera gritado, golpeado o maldecido a que siguiera callada, se dio cuenta entonces que no era ningún caballero era un maldito zorro. La llevo a su casa en el silencio más incómodo que jamás hubiera esperado tener y antes de que se fuera escucho que Shizuko lo llamaba y él pensó que antes de que ella dijera cualquier cosa debería disculparse y así lo hizo, lo que no esperaba fue que Shizuko lo besara en la mejilla, en ese momento y como se venía anunciando desde la tarde empezó a llover.

-Shizuko ... -

-Sabes…creo que he sido muy cruel contigo todos estos años-

-No, jamás lo fuiste-

\- Yo creo que sí, solo me dejaba derrumbar porque sabía que estarías para ayudarme a recoger los pedazos-

-Eso nunca fue un problema-

-Sabes Haru decía que el agua le hablaba, debo estar pero creo que el presentía que algo iba a pasar-su voz empezaba a romperse (como siempre que hablaba de Haru) pero no rompió a llorar-Cuando tenía días libres lo acompañaba al rio, ese día me dijo que me quedara, que el regresaría con la cena…-"pero nunca regreso" pensó Yamaken- Unas semanas antes de que eso pasara, el me pregunto qué haría yo si el muriera, nunca le pude responder por que jamás pensé que el pudiera morir, es de esas personas que nunca asocias con esa idea-su voz se había arreglado pero las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- él dijo que yo le había dado luz a su vida, pero que si el faltaba para darle luz a la mía no me podía permitir caer en la oscuridad que él había estado, porque él decía que yo era fuerte, pero que si no podía más, debía anclarme a algo… recordé eso cuando pasamos cerca del rio-

-Shizuko Yo ... -

-¿Puedo anclarme a ti?- Yamaken sabía a lo que se refería Shizuko, sabía que jamás seria como Haru, pero sabía que para Shizuko con el bastaba.

-Claro que si-la abrazo sim importarle nada, le daría a Shizuko y a él la oportunidad de intentarlo, después de todo ¿Qué tanto podían perder? Y ella entre la lluvia y sus lágrimas logro divisar a un pelinegro que sonreía como él sabía hacerlo, que le decía que hacia lo correcto al seguir adelante, Shizuko sabía que ese pelinegro no lo podía ver ni Yamaken ni cualquiera que pasara por ahí, pero también sabía que esa era la única vez que lo volvería a ver.

Porque ahora seguiría adelante con alguien más en su vida.

Bueno espero que los haya entretenido y gracias por leer :3


End file.
